


ils vont baiser

by klancerista



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Height Differences, I basically took every trope I love and threw it into this, Keith is thicc, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Photography Student Keith, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorry i had to, this is super self-indulgent am sorry, trans keith and loving lance are my weaknesses send help, unprotected sex, well mostly clothed, what in clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerista/pseuds/klancerista
Summary: Keith and Lance make love on the couch... what more is there to say ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been warming up with this one in between chapters of dancing on the boundary! my less explicit, multi-chap Voltron project ! c:
> 
> sooo long story short the title is in French (my home language bc I'm a disaster) and it literally means "they're going to fuck" I only named the story this because I have a super embarrassing story that goes along with the use of the verb " baiser" it's very explicit in French... and considered pretty vulgar. But of course when I was young I accidentally said this to one of my teachers when summarizing some story we were reading haha... the more appropriate version is "se coucher avec..." but ahh now I'm rambling.... anyway I hope you enjoy ! ❤

Keith gasped and drew his lip into his mouth to hold back a super high-pitched keen twitching at the back of his throat. God, Lance knew how to hit those spots at just the right moment. They weren’t sure who had started it, but it had all escalated to this point. They weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary, just hanging out on Keith’s couch. The two had started making out and of course, as is the natural order of things, the pair began fooling around.

Lance was on his knees in front of his boyfriend, tongue-deep in Keith’s wetness. His hands were roaming as far as they could reach all over his lower half. It took all of Keith’s willpower to not completely crush Lance’s head between his trembling thighs as Lance vigorously ate him out. Looking down, Keith could see his boyfriend’s eyes and forehead, occasionally his nose too as it happened.

He suddenly curled his tongue inside of Keith, making him shiver once more and dig his nails desperately into the couch. Lance pulled out, swallowing some of the slickness in his mouth before applying his tongue to Keith’s clit, lapping gently at it as he rubbed his fingers around the surrounding folds, allowing wetness to coat his digits. He hummed as he closed his lips over the sensitive area, causing Keith to mewl and grind his hips in pursuit of the sensation.

“Mmm… Keith.” Lance hummed again, prodding Keith’s entrance with the tip of his index finger. Keith sucked in a harsh breath and leaned his head back slowly, as if he was searching for help from a higher power. Lance could barely hold back a smile as he continued to lightly lick at Keith’s sensitive spot. He loved making Keith sweat all hot and bothered and he loved being able to connect with him like this. Keith always seemed too reserved, but Lance knew just how to get him to open up. He brought his head back to face Lance, on the verge of being completely wrecked but not quite there yet.

“Well? Are you gonna finger me or not?” Keith asked, nearly breathless. His face was as red as the t-shirt he was wearing. Lance just smiled as he did what he was told.

He looked up at Keith’s face as he slowly sunk one finger into his boyfriend’s entrance, reverent to everything he did. The way his brows came together and his mouth hung open to the way his legs were shaking and opening up ever _more_ to give him more access made Lance groan into the folds in front of him.

Pumping the finger, his tongue resumed its place running up and down Keith’s more sensitive spots. Keith sighed and moaned softly as his eyes screwed shut once more. Keith couldn’t believe how amazing his boyfriend was not only at eating him out but also at showing his adoration and kindness. When they had first met in Keith’s elective black and white photography class, Lance just seemed too extroverted and energetic for his taste. When they worked together, however, was when Keith realized that there was more to Lance’s behavior than he first noticed.

Lance pulled Keith from his thoughts as he added in his middle finger. Lance removed his mouth from Keith’s crotch, wanting instead to push up Keith’s shirt and trail up his wonderful stomach with light kisses until he reached his mouth, where they kissed despite Keith hating the taste of himself on Lance’s tongue. Keith hummed deeply as the pair of fingers slipped home. His hips rocked forward again to chase the pleasure. Lance made his way back down Keith’s body to resume his place lapping at Keith’s clit.

“Keith, you taste so good… love you.” Lance slurred against his boyfriend’s warmth, using his lips to yet again close over Keith’s most sensitive spot. He could feel his boyfriend tightening lightly against the fingers, legs trembling and hips jolting. Almost. He curled his fingers upwards as well and Keith nearly choked, his orgasm suddenly hitting him in magnificent waves that felt as if they were going on forever. Lance coaxed him through it, drawing it out by continuing to stimulate Keith’s clit and rubbing his fingers against the spot inside his boyfriend until it was nearly painful.

As Keith came down from his orgasmic high, Lance moved his face away and carefully drew his fingers out. He moved himself up to sit beside Keith on the couch.

“You’re so amazingly cute when you cum, boo.” He teased, incredible blue eyes shimmering in the afternoon glow.

“Thanks.” Keith replied unceremoniously. He was panting a little bit, face completely flushed when he smiled back at Lance. “Are we gonna, you know, take care of you too?” Keith asked as he glanced at Lance’s boxer tent from the corner of his eye. Despite the pleased look in his boyfriend’s magnificent eyes, he knew that his erection was probably painful to a degree and felt bad for neglecting it the whole time.

“You don’t have to, babe. You’re probably tired.” Lance smiled gently at his boyfriend, always doing his best not to ask too much of him. They were very familiar with oral sex and enjoyed it thoroughly, but had only gone all the way a couple times, and Lance was Keith’s first. Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair and pushed some of the thick tresses behind one of his ears, making the other smile fondly. Keith leaned in to kiss Lance passionately, knocking him onto his back on the couch.

“I’m not tired at all though. In fact, I feel like I’m just getting started.” He smiled down at Lance as he climbed onto his lap, his warmth bare and resting on Lance’s thighs. The sensation caused the other to grow harder through his underwear, blush deepening as he inhaled a sharp breath. When he opened his eyes to look at Keith, he saw the smuggest smirk gracing his lips and the hunger in Lance’s eyes was no longer a secret. He sat up as best he could under his boyfriend’s weight and smashed their lips together again, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth and gripping his hips and sides roughly.

Keith loved riling Lance up, it pulled a completely new side from him whenever he did so. Most of the time, Lance was level-headed and calm in bed, always composed and always taking things the romantic and gentle route. Keith loved watching the more bold side of Lance come forth, loving how straightforward he could become with just a little bit of convincing.

“ _God_ , Keith you can’t just do that to a guy without fair warning.” Lance groaned as their mouths separated. Keith just kept his smirk up as he pulled at Lance’s boxers. Lance helped by shimmying out of them, licking his lips as Keith discarded them unceremoniously.

“Give me a minute or two to get ready.” Keith said confidently, but his hands were shaking as he nudged his own fingers to his previously stretched entrance. Easing the first inside, Lance cooed him, telling him to take it as slow as he needed to, there was no rush. Keith sighed shakily as he pumped the digit slowly. Lance pushed a thumb past Keith’s lips to coat in saliva. Pulling the thumb away, he moved the thumb down to Keith’s clit, rubbing lightly as he worked himself back open.

He would gasp every so often and soon added his middle finger to the mix. He knitted his brows and bit his lip, locking eyes with Lance as he did so. Lance gasped and pressed harder with his thumb, causing Keith’s movements to stutter ever so slightly. Keith looked to Lance’s erection standing between them, untouched, angry, and red. He removed the fingers from himself and pushed Lance’s hand away as well. Keith’s eyes met Lance’s again.

“Come on. I’m ready.” Keith said, lifting his hips up and taking hold of Lance’s length. Lance groaned at the contact, and couldn’t help but stare as Keith pressed the head to the part of his lips. Keith began working his way down Lance’s length slowly, only taking in the head and adjusting to the feeling before making his way a little further, further, further.

“Keith…” Lance breathed as the other finally sat fully upon his boyfriend’s lap. Keith pulled his own lip into his mouth for about the hundredth time to adjust better to the feeling of fullness. He unintentionally clenched and unclenched various times as he did his best to open up for Lance. This caused the other boy to inhale sharply and lean his head back, using all the force in his body to be patient until Keith was ready to move on.

Once they were both finally comfortable they shared another kiss. This one was small, sweet, reassuring. Keith rocked his hips, not really lifting quite yet. Lance ground his own hips upwards, causing both to groan.

Lifting up just enough for there to be a shift in Lance’s position within him, Keith watched Lance’s face intently as he sank back down. He just felt so _full_ it seemed, and he hoped it was enough for his boyfriend. He tried again, lifting until only the head remained, and jerked his hips unsteadily back down. They both gasped, Keith sounding as if the wind was punched out of him. Lance placed his hands on either side of Keith’s full hips and coaxed him back up, steadily, before easing him back down equally as slow. His thighs were trembling already and his lower back was arching as he ground against Lance’s lap once they came together again.

This went on for a little bit, Keith panting and gasping as the pair worked their hips in unison.

“Lance, _oh_ …” Keith would cry out every so often when he was struck in just the right spot.

Locking eyes, Lance lifted his boyfriend until they were standing, Keith securing his legs around Lance’s waist as he was laid on his back on the couch. From there Lance took complete control, thrusting somewhat roughly but adding enough pressure, enough _grind_ to get a real reaction out of his boyfriend. The new pace caused Keith’s eyes to screw shut as he attempted to keep up, Lance kissed at his neck, nibbled at his ear, and savored the sound of Keith’s racing heartbeat in his ears.

Each time their hips met, a wave of pleasure reverberated from Keith’s toes to his shoulders, making him shiver desperately. His strong hips met Lance’s on every grind, prolonging the sensation. He could feel sweat make his t-shirt stick to his skin and he knew his hair was going to be a mess when they were finished but he didn’t care, he didn’t _care._ All he cared about was Lance.

“Keith… Keith.” Lance breathed moving far enough away to be able to see absolutely everything. Keith blushed harder, closing his legs a fraction of an inch as he tried his best to hide from his boyfriend’s incredibly intense stare. Deciding that he would be having none of this, Lance placed one hand on Keith’s inner thigh to hold him open as the other hand gripped Keith’s own tightly, twining the fingers. Lance’s eyes moved to where his dick was sliding beautifully in and out of the other boy, the sounds he was making like music to his ears.

Keith’s strong hips ground harder and harder each time they collided, indicating that maybe they were nearing the end. Keith placed a hand on Lance’s chest and pushed him back until he was slipping out of him all the way. Questioningly, he raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his smaller boyfriend, dick still throbbing and both of them still panting.

“Against… against the wall.” Keith huffed, lips spit-shined and chest heaving.

“ _Oh…_ yes, gorgeous… anything you want.” Lance wiped a hand through his own hair before hoisting small little Keith into his arms and practically throwing him into the wall. Keith fixed his legs tightly around the other’s middle as Lance plunged back into his warmth. The pair groaned together as it happened. They both knew that the end was just around the corner.

“Lance… Lance…” was all Keith could say in between high-pitched moans and stuttered breaths while his boyfriend plowed mercilessly into him without pause. His mind went absolutely numb to everything around him except for the feeling of his imminent orgasm and the building of pressure within him.

Lance’s hips stuttered, his stomach growing tight and everything reaching a fever point as he looked directly into Keith’s eyes. He was wrecked, sure, no doubt, but at the same time, Lance could see the deep adoration and unadulterated want radiating there.

And that was it.

Lance chanted Keith’s name reverently as he spilled inside of him, slowing his movements. Keith’s jaw dropped in a silent scream as his own orgasm flowed through him, causing him to spasm uncontrollably around Lance’s dick still buried deep inside of him. The pair blanked for a minute or two post-orgasm, each trembling and a little bit more than sensitive.

Despite his legs feeling totally unreliable and awkward, Lance secured his smaller boyfriend in his arms and did his best to carry them both down the small hallway to the bathroom. Upon arriving he sat Keith inside the bathtub, removing the other’s shirt and climbing in right behind him after turning the water on.

“Keith, are you alright?” Lance huffed, still a little winded.

“Yeah, gimme… gimme a sec.” Keith said, scooping some water from the faucet and splashing his face and hair. His hands were shaking a little bit and his face was super red. “I’m just really worn out I guess.”

“That’s okay, take your time.” Lance smiled and kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck, the sound of the water filling the tub soothing as all get out.

“Mmm… love you.” Keith hummed as he rested his back on Lance’s chest. His eyes fell shut as he let his body come down from its high.

Once the tub was full, Lance shut the tap off and reached for a nearby towel, draping it over the side of the tub.

“Do you want me to? Or are you gonna do it?”

“Too tired, you go for it.” Keith replied, sitting up a little straighter and wiggling his hips ever so slightly.

“Aw, come on! I held you up against a wall for at least ten minutes!”

“So? I never said you could cum inside me. Get cracking.” Lance pouted and sighed exaggeratedly.

“Fine, fine. Fair enough.”

“Oh yeah, Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you, a lot.” Feeling a kiss press to the back of his head, Keith smiled.

“Love you too, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :) ❤


End file.
